Wondering
by petitewinsy
Summary: Summary : Ever think if Lucy confronts Juvia about her rival thingy ? What happened there ? How is Juvia's reaction ? My new story.


**Title : Wondering**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N : I'm trying to update Twins Brother, but this story appeared from nowhere instead. A little bit vague but please read and review. Thank you :)**

~Oneshot story~

All member of Fairy Tail's guild must have known about Juvia who was crazy in love with Gray Fullbuster and always follow him anywhere. And most of the girls knows that if they brave enough to put their eyes on a certain ice mage then probably their lives will end up on the spot. But why Lucy Heartfillia is considered as a love rival by Juvia ? Besides, other than Lucy there are still a lot of woman close to Gray. Erza for example, they had been friends since childhood, long before Lucy knew Gray. Moreover, sometimes Gray shows a rare of his emotion towards Erza if she is in danger. Wouldn't that be a clue that _maybe_, just _maybe_, Gray likes Erza ? Not to mention there is Mira, who sometimes made to cry by Gray's _honest talk_, Lisanna, or maybe Cana which is one of Gray's bestfriends. Then why the hell is Lucy, one of the new member in Fairy Tail always envied by Juvia ?

Sometimes Lucy wondered why Juvia regard her as a rival. Almost every day when Lucy approached Gray to engage him in conversation or discuss about the next mission, Juvia gave her a very powerfull death glare who can send anyone to the afterlife. The same thing happened this morning in the guild, when Gray came to talk to her.

"Lucy," called Gray.

"Hey, morning Gray. How are you today ?" greet Lucy cheerfully.

"Fine I guess. Did you already know that Natsu take a mission for tommorow ? Just the four of us with Happy. Wendy didn't join because she already promised to carry out the mission with Gajeel and Levy first," said Gray. He already took sit beside Lucy and ordered a glass of water from Mira.

"Eh, you take the mission again without my knowledge ? Can you all ask me first if I want to go or not ?" pout Lucy. It's not like Lucy wants to complain, but her team always leave her when they choose a mission, and not just a mission, it's always a difficult mission that Lucy swear the result would be the destruction of the city and so on. Can't they take a normal and more simple missions such as helping a cafe or etc ? Lucy sighed in frustation.

"So, you didn't want to join on this one ? I should tell Natsu and Erza then, we thought that you need money to cover up your rent this month. Afterall the prize from this mission is large enough to split. You can pay the rent and still get the rest for yourself," said Gray. Lucy was thrilled to hear that. How could she reject them when the mission they took is for the sake of Lucy's rent ? Although her team is full of crazy people, but they really have a warm heart and care about her a lot. They want to go on mission dangering themself in order to pay Lucy's stupid rent every month. _Such a good friend I am !_ thought Lucy sarcastically.

"That's not what I mean ! I really appreciate what you do for me. But it's just ..."

"Lucy! Juvia knows if Lucy wanted Gray-sama alone for herself. Juvia dissapprove with that. Lucy can't have Gray-sama !" cried Juvia with her antics and then sat herself next to Gray. Now Gray is between Lucy and Juvia. "What do you mean Juvia ? Me and Gray only discuss about tomorrow's mission," Lucy tried to explain. Gray just sighed and ran his hands on his hair.

"Oh, Juvia says sorry then," said Juvia with shyness in her tone. She grab Gray's hand then and said, " Gray-sama will go on a mission ? Juvia feels so lonely when Gray-sama is not around. Juvia wants to come too," Gray stayed silent and didn't know what to say to Juvia's request.

"Anoo, Juvia you can't go because..." Lucy stop her sentence after Juvia giving her special cold glare towards Lucy. "Juvia knows that Lucy wants to take mission with Gray-sama alone. Juvia won't allow it."

"But Natsu and Er..." once again Lucy stop in mid sentence, but it isn't because of Juvia, but because of something (is it a flying chair?) move with an amazing speed toward Gray who currently drinking his water. Lucy's eyes widened, before she could warn Gray, it hit him strike in the head made him spit his drink and fall down from the chair.

"Gray !" "Gray-sama!" Lucy and Juvia stand simultaneously to check on Gray.

"Ahaha! Sorry Gray I didn't see you in there," said Natsu loudly accross the table with teasing tone, not an apologizing one. Natsu is the one who threw the chair aiming for Gajeel, but unfortunately (or fortunately for Gajeel) it missed and hit our beloved Gray-sama.

"Sorry huh ? You didn't sound like apologizing, moron !" Gray said as he stood up from his position in the floor rubbing his poor head and glared at Natsu. Seeing this just makes Natsu's grin wider than before. "So you wanna go now sissy boy ?" asked Natsu forgetting his battle with Gajeel already. He found it more exciting to battle Gray other than another member from this guild. "You would regret saying that pinky !" So today's first fight of the two certain idiots mages began. Lucy could only sigh seeing her comrades's childish behaviour. Erza has not arrived yet and no one bothered to stop them. Lucy turned to her side and sweatdrop. Juvia's eyes turn into heart shaped as she sees her Gray-sama's fight with salamander.

_I wonder why she always called me a love rival._

"Lucy are you okay? You seem lost," asked a worried Mira across the bar table preparing guild member's order.

"I'm okay Mira."

"You sure ? I think you have something in your mind. You know you can tell me anything Lucy," Mira gave Lucy her sweetest smile. Lucy hesitated at first, but after seeing Mira's smile she can't help but spit out what is in her mind.

"Well Mira, do you know why Juvia always think of me as her rival ? She always looked at me coldly, but she's a different person when it comes to another person besides me. Did I make a mistake to her ?" asked Lucy sadly.

"Isn't it clear already Lucy ? It relates to Gray." Mira answered Lucy easily as if knowing the reason from the start.

" What do you mean it relates to Gray ?"

"Sometimes you really are dense too Lucy." Mira giggled looking at Lucy's priceless face. "Juvia was a very sweet and shy girl. But when it comes to Gray she'll turn into a possessive person and so on. She didn't want Gray gave attention to another girl, even his teammates."

"Isn't it selfish ? And besides, Erza and Wendy is in our team too and they close with Gray just like me."

"Well I think she is jealous on you because you and Gray quite close."

"Of course we are close, we are in the same team afterall. And like I said before there is Erza and Wendy too. Gray was my friend and nothing more."

"Is that so ?" Mira said in a teasing tone. Lucy knows already that it is wrong to explain everything to Mira, especially with her matchmaking hobbies. "I 'm still thinking that Gray might like you." Lucy blushed and Mira giggled because Lucy's reaction.

"Juvia knows if Lucy likes Gray-sama ! But Juvia won't give her Gray-sama to Lucy!" Juvia appeared from nowhere startled Lucy and Mira. "What? I didn't think Gray in that way Juvia! Afterall he's not yours and you know that." Lucy said rather annoyed by Juvia's behaviour today. She is not in a good mood now. Mira just looked at her two nakama and smiled undertandingly. _Did Lucy realised what she said just makes Juvia more angry ? I guess not. She even didn't realised that she is fight for a guy with Juvia. This would be interesting. I hope Erza came soon and watch this funny scene, _thought Mira.

"If Gray-sama is not Juvia's, he isnt' Lucy's too ! Juvia knows if Lucy wants her Gray-sama, but Juvia never approve it. Lucy is the greatest enemy of Juvia in Gray-sama's love. Lucy is Juvia's love rival !" Juvia said with a cold tone pointing her finger at Lucy as if declared a war, yes a war of love. She heard what Mira said to Lucy about Gray's feelings for Lucy and Juvia didn't like it at all. She was very angry, and who else would accept her punishment and anger if is not Lucy, Juvia would never ever in her live going to blame her Gray-sama.

Juvia really rub Lucy's nerves now because she already pretty fed-up to take another word from Juvia today, so she snapped. "What's wrong with you Juvia ? You really such a selfish and childish person you know !"cried Lucy with a high tone pointing a finger too Juvia. Hearing Lucy's voice the guild silent immediately. Cana lowered her beer and look at them with an I-know-what-are-you-fighting-for smile. Mira stop preparing beer and watch gleefully. Levy, Lisanna have their attention on them. Even Natsu, Gray and Gajeel who had been fighting stooped instantly and looked toward Lucy and Juvia. Erza, Happy, Wendy, and Charle had just arrived and heard Lucy's angry shout stopped at the door of the guild. Now all members including Master Makarov have their attention toward the duo. Afterall, this is the first time they see Lucy and Juvia fight.

"What do you mean by selfish and childish, Lucy?" Juvia asked coldly. Everyone who heard her tone would be shiver by now. Lucy is full aware that all guild's member look at them now, and she feels ashamed about it_. I should not yell at her, Baka Lucy ! I hope she didn't drown me in her waterlock again_, thought Lucy.

Altough Lucy was afraid with Juvia's tone, she decided to replied calmly, "Why do you always called me your rival with cold and cynical tone like that ?"

"Because Lucy is Juvia's greatest enemy in love," replied Juvia flatly. Lucy took a deep breath and sighed slowly. "Can't we be friend instead of enemy ? I'm not your rival Juvia."

"No, if Lucy remained close to Gray-sama. Lucy is still Juvia's love rival." _Ukh this girl really..._ Lucy just rolling her eyes. She didn't know how to make Juvia believe her. What the duo didn't know is after hearing Juvia's word almost all guild members try to suppress their laughter, except Gray who really confused about the situation and why in the world they brought his name into their fight.

"This is hillarious ! Lucy and Juvia fight over Gray !" said Wakaba loudly from the other side waving his beer in the air. Finally all the guild member couldn't take it anymore and laugh at Wakaba's statement. "What ?" Gray's eyes widened in shock. _He must didn't hear it right, right ? _Natsu and Gajeellaughing out loud next to him, banging one hand on table and the other touch the stomach after seeing Gray's reaction and the duo in the center of the guild's red faces.

"This must be a dream. There is a fight over this sissy ice and Lucy is one of them," said Natsu with his loud voice. He really enjoy humiliating his comrades, especially Gray. "If Juvia I already know, but bunny girl falls over heels with the ice princess too is a new thing. This is priceless !" Gajeel added. Erza smirked and Wendy giggled hearing the two dragon slayer's comment.

"Shut up will you !" tired with their jokes, Gray turn around and give them his best death glare ever ready to start a new fight, but suddenly a hand gathered around his shoulder. Gildarts who were in guild at that moment feels fortunate to witness this moment and give a time to teasing Gray more. "You know Gray, being handsome is a gift, but you must choose one of the two beautiful girls over there. You can't have them both right ?" The whole guild roared in laughter with Gray, Lucy, and Juvia's faces in a very red colour now. The guild really enjoy this moment, never in this guild there is a fight over someone, they always fight without a reason. So this is something new and really entertaining.

" Lucy is fighting with Juvia because she wants Gray for herself, typical Lucy," said Happy rolling his tounge. Lucy and Gray's blushing more, Juvia gritted her teeth.

"Don't you dare roll your tounge on me, Neko !" Lucy cried loudly pointing to Happy.

"But that's true ~ " Happy teased.

"It's not true !" shouted Lucy.

"Lucy in denial, ne ?" said Mira. Levy and Lisanna nodded approvingly.

"Not you three too !" Lucy shout pointed her finger at them. Mira, Levy and Lisanna just smiled innocently at her.

"So it's true that Lucy wants to take Gray-sama from Juvia. Fine then, Juvia will fight Lucy to the death. The one who win the fight will have Gray-sama for herself," said Juvia cold. The whole guild silent trying to absorb what Juvia means and then roared instantly after hear the words of _fight_.

"That's not what I mean!" Lucy was upset and tired. If she had to fight against Juvia, Lucy felt herself bound to lose to see how much power Juvia have. "I didn't want to fight with you. We're not enemies. I just want to know why you always called me a love rival which is I'm not."

"Juvia already told Lucy about this rival thing. Lucy is always way too close to Gray-sama and Juvia didn't like it. If Lucy didn't want to be Juvia's rival then Lucy should stay away from Gray-sama."

"How is it possible ? I'm Gray's friends too. And who the heck are you talking like you're the one who owned Gray. Listen to this Juvia, I would not stay away from Gray just because of this stupid rival thingy." Lucy replied coldly. She really annoyed to death because Juvia keep pestering her about it.

"OOOOOOHHH -" chorus the whole member.

"That's a man, Lucy !" Elfman shouted.

"And she keeps denying that she likes Gray," Mira said. Once again Lisanna and Levy nodded approvingly.

"Well if that's what Lucy wanted then we fight now." Juvia said ready to give the first strike to Lucy.

"What?" Gray and Lucy said in unison. "Juvia you're not serious right ?" Gray asked.

"Of course Juvia is serious Gray-sama. Juvia ready to take Lucy down."

"FIGHT ! Come on Lucy I'm cheering on yo..." DOOAK ! Erza hit Natsu's head.

"Master I think this should be stopped before someone get hurt," Erza stated.

"It's okay Erza. This is really entertaining. If you want to stop this Gray may have to choose one of them," Makarov said gulping his beer quickly.

"Master's right, this prince over here must choose one. So which one is it Gray, Lucy or Juvia?" said Gildarts who still have his arm around Gray's shoulder.

"Oooh come on ..." annoyed Gray.

"Aaaah I'm so jealous of you Gray ! How could you have two beautiful girls fight over you to the death, huh ? I hope that I'm like you when I was young," Macao said half drunk.

"That's a man Gray !" Elfman shouted again. Gray just gave them his glare.

"So, how about this Juvia, Gray will choose one of you so no need for a deathly fight ?" Erza said to Juvia who agreed instantly. Lucy sighed in relief. She didn't want to fight Juvia, not because Juvia is a strong mage, but because Juvia is one of her nakama too, rival or not. "So, Gray choose now ! Lucy or Juvia ?" said Erza to Gray with her commanding tone.

Gray swallowed hard. How could he choose between those two girls ? Both of them are his friends, if he choose Lucy, Juvia would sink him without mercy. And if he choose Juvia, then Lucy would kill him in an instant with her celestial army. Even Loke would side with her.

"Wait a minute Erza, we do not fight over Gray!" cried Lucy. " Lets just end up here already Juvia, it is no use if we fight."

"Of course there is. Juvia will take Lucy down in a minute so Gray-sama didn't need to choose between us." "I told you already, this is not about who will have Gray as hers !"

"Juvia is the one who will have Gray-sama ! Not Lucy !"

"Akh, please can anyone know what I mean !" Lucy cried frustated already with the turn of events. She really wants to hit her head to the nearest wall and crushed it to pieces.

"Of course we understand you Lucy. Let Gray choose between you and Juvia so this rival thingy would be over too." Cana said grinning widely at Lucy. Mira and Levy nodded in agreement."That's not the point !" Lucy screamed. All of the guild laughing at her. "Calm down Lucy," Lisanna said soothingly, Lucy just give her a frown in return.

Juvia turn around so she could face Gray and said, " Gray-sama please tell Lucy that Gray-sama likes Juvia more..." Gray swallowed once more. Now everyone attention was on him, including Lucy. They waited his answer in silent. Lucy then saw Juvia walked slowly towards Gray's direction. _What is she doing ?_

"Come on handsome prince, you'd better make a choice now. I suggest you to pick ..." whispered Gildarts in Gray's ear and chuckled after see Gray's blushing face. _Darn you oldman !_ Natsu, Happy, and Gajeel who see Gray's face couldn't help but laughing again behind him. _Oh and I will make sure to kill you three right after this !_

Juvia stops walking and now stands right in front of Gray. She stared at him directly. Gildarts took off his arm from Gray's shoulder and pushed him to her. "So, is Gray-sama choose Juvia ?" Gray stayed silent and biting his lower lip. Frankly he was too puzzled about what to say. "Is it a yes ? Juvia is so happy," Juvia jump directly towards Gray want to give him a hug but stopped suddenly. Juvia and Gray surprised to see Lucy already in front of Gray with a very sweet smile in her face facing Gray. Juvia was very angry, not just because Lucy interupted her moment with Gray, but because Lucy standing so close to Gray in front of her face.

Gray look at Lucy who already standing in front of him giving him her special smile that could melt everyone's heart. But Gray knows already that those smiles isn't her sweet smile but rather her devil smile. She used that whenever she wants someone to do something for her. She reached out for Gray's face with her right hand aware that everyone watching her and Juvia glaring daggers from behind . Then she said in her sweetest tone Gray ever heard, "You didn't choose Juvia over me, right Gray. Say it that you like me more Gray." _Oh no this is terrible _! ,Gray thought.

Lucy is upset because no one understand the real problem, Lucy just didn't want to be Juvia's rival, not fighting over Gray for God's sake ! But Lucy can't fight the urge to keep Juvia away from Gray. She didn't like it when Juvia wants to hug Gray in front of everyone. So she decided to play along this game and win over Gray, so _maybe,_ just _maybe_, Juvia will leave her alone and become friends with her if Gray choose her. Afterall, Juvia couldn't blame her Gray-sama for anything, right ?

"So Gray say that you like me," Lucy said to Gray as she move her face closer to Gray. Although in the outside he looks calm, Gray was very nervous about it. _Why the hell I have dragged in a problem like this anyway ? Who should I choose ?_

Juvia saw Lucy move her face closer to Gray as if she was about to kiss Gray. It made Juvia's blood boil so she take Gray's left hand quickly to prevent Lucy from kissing her Gray-sama. Lucy sees what Juvia's gonna do and with reflex hugging Gray's right hand. The whole guild's eyes widened in shock, Gray surprised at what the girls doing. _Oh now I'm a prisoner here !_

"Come on Ice princess you keep us waiting for too long. Choose one now !" shouted Gajeel.

"Ahaha that sissy over there can't choose. Oh perhaps you didn't like woman, did you Gray?" asked Natsu loudly.

"Shut up you two ! Gray who would you choose ? Lucy or Juvia ?" asked Erza.

"Just choose one Gray. You've get all the blessing from me ..." said Master Makarov.

"Pick Lucy for me Gray..." exclaimed Bixlow accross the room.

"No, Juvia for me Gray.." Max added.

"D-did I really have to choose ?" asked Gray in worry. Everyone in the guild nods including Juvia and Lucy.

"You want me to answer it for you, Gray ? I already know who exactly the girl you want to pick." Loke appeared out of nowhere with all of his glory styles.

"Loke !" all cried. "Hello people !" greet Loke waving his hand friendly. "So how about it Gray ?"

"Wait, do you really know who is Gray's choice ?" asked Lucy who was still hugging Gray's right arm.

"Of course, princess. I know it way before this fight happen. Gray told me himself," said Loke with glee and give a wink to Gray. _Or rather you forced me to tell you stupid lion !_

"Don't you dare to say it Loke !" Gray said with threatening tone.

"Huaa who is she Loke ?" the whole guild become noisy once more asking Loke to spit out Gray's secret. Loke just smiled at everyone's behaviour which is very enthusiastic about his bestfriend's love story. Moreover, Natsu and Gajeel are the most enthusiastic because they can humiliating Gray even more.

_Watch out you stupid lion ! I'll frozen you to death in a minute !_

"Who is it that Gray –sama likes Loke ?" asked a very upset Juvia. She was ready to take down another love rival besides Lucy. But deep inside she didn't want her Gray-sama hurt if she beat someone that he loves. _Juvia hope that she was Juvia, so she didn't have to hurt people,_ thought Juvia.

"Loke, I command you to tell me now !" said Lucy in her commanding tone to her spirit.

"Hey, Lucy that's not fair ! You shouldn't rule your spirit to reveal other's secret," Gray protested. He is in a very badmood now because he didn't want to be in the center of attention on this stupid fight. A very stupid fight over him.

"He's my spirit Gray and I can order him anything," said Lucy much to Gray's dismay. His frown deepened.

"Calm down Lucy, wouldn't it be nice if Gray confess this matter himself ?"

_Oh now you want me to confess, huh ? Do not expect to meet another day in spirit world then Loke ! _

"What if I didn't pick anyone ?" he asked cautiously. All eyes looked at him with flat expression. Juvia and Lucy tightened their hands on Gray, too tight until it hurt.

"NO WAY !" replied the entire guild member together. Loke laughed his ass off for this stupid situation his friends on.

"Come on sissy icepack ! You only need to choose one from the duo. It's not that hard ! Choose Lucy already and the problem finished !" cried Natsu to his best rival-friend. He really impatient because it took too long for Gray to answer the question. "Aye ! Choose Lucy or she'll going crazy again, Gray," added Happy who received several nod from guild member and a glare from Lucy.

"They're right ice princess ! Would it kill you if you pick one now ? Choose Juvia now !" shout Gajeel. Several other members also nodded in his statement.

"Are you deaf metal-freak ? I said Lucy. L-U-C-Y."

"Juvia's better."

"Lucy !"

"Juvia!"

"You two shut up !" Erza said in her devil mode, the two dragon slayer shut their mouth instantly. "The one who makes decision is Gray. Not you and you !" Master Makarov and the remaining guild members nodded in agreement. "So quick, choose now between Lucy or Juvia !"

"Oh yeah thank you so much.." said Gray sarcastically. Gray had never felt so humiliated in his life before. He could feel the sweet dripping and soaking his clothes he wore strangely until this time, probably because he was too nervous too stripping in this strange situation.

"Loke, you already know right ? Please tell me quickly !" ordered Lucy to her strongest spirit. Loke's face brightened, he had abrilliant idea to save his sorry friend from this situation. He feels pity for Gray because he was cornered by everyone. So he gave Lucy his charming smile and decided to obbey his master in order to save Gray.

"I'm sorry Gray, but this is my Master's order and I have to obbey her. So I would tell the one who Gray pick as his girl .." said Loke, he can hear a cheer and a 'yes' from the background. Gray's eyes widened. _And he claimed that he was my bestfriend all this time ?_. Lucy and Juvia looked at him with enthusiasm. Loke raised his hand motioned for the rest of the guild to low their voices and continued, "... but in two conditions," now everyone's attention on him. "Spit it already Loke !" said Lucy. Loke chuckled, "Impatient are we, Lucy ?" Lucy just give him a "pfft" look. Loke's smiles grew even wider.

"Okay, first you all need to stop pestering Gray about this matter. Didn't you see that he was sweating ? For an ice-mage it wasn't good, ne ?" All of eyes turn to Gray. It's true that he was sweating. And everyone was also surprised that he didn't stripped already. Maybe because Lucy and Juvia clinging into his arm tightly. Realising what Loke said, Lucy and Juvia take off their hands from Gray so he can have his space. Gray immediately folded his arms and glaring daggers at Loke. He just shrugged it off and continued mischievously. "Number two, I would just tell this information once. No repetition.." all heads nodded, well except Gray of course.

_Oh, I have so much fun today. I'll do this for you, buddy, _thought Loke.

"Alright then..." Loke walked over to Lucy, bent down slightly to reach Lucy's ear. "I'll tell you know.." Lucy nodded impatiently. Loke smirking now seeing Lucy's enthusiasm. "The one who Gray pick.." he said loudly, "is..." he bent down moreover and whispered to Lucy the secret name everyone wants to know. Loke was straightening his body and gave Lucy his knowing smile when he looked at Lucy's face.

"So Loke who is it the one Gray pick ?" Elfmann said from the other side of guild. "Tell us now Loke !" Gajeel added. The whole guild surrounded Loke and demand him to told them Gray's secret girl. Natsu shook Loke to tell him immediately. Erza in his right waiting for answer. Lisanna, Levy, and Wendy watching Mira forcing Loke in her meaning smile. Even Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, and Laxus joined the party.

"Loke as a Master I have a right to know who Gray pick. Tell me now ~ " Master Makarov said half drunk. Everyone sweatdrop with what Master said.

"Loke tell me now!" "No, tell me first Loke!" "Who is she Loke ?"

"Loke-san must tell Juvia now who is it that Gray-sama choose !" commanded Juvia.

"I told you that there is no repetition. Afterall I obeyed my master already."

"But you didn't told anything, idiot !" shouted Gajeel and Natsu in unison.

"I have. Lucy's command is to tell her not to tell all of you. And you already agree with my terms so no more question on me or Gray, please," said Loke innocently.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT ?" screamed the entire guild. "Fuck you, Loke !"

"Lucy ! Tell us what Loke told you !" said Natsu.

"Lucy had to tell Juvia who is Gray-sama choose now !" demand Juvia.

"Move aside Juvia ! I asked Lucy first !" Natsu said pushing Juvia aside.

"Natsu-san is supposed to step aside. Juvia wants to know the answer," said Juvia now pushing back Natsu.

"Both of you step aside ! I must be the first one to know the answer !" Erza said and tear them apart. And so the fight in this happy guild back again. The reason ? Well to find out who Gray liked of course. Loke watched in amusement and shooked his head.

"Loke ~ " Loke shivered hearing a cold voice behind his back. He already know who it is. Gray can be very scary when he is angry. Not like Erza with her devil aura, or Mira with her satan form. Gray more like a hunger wolf who looking for a prey. Loke was terrified now, but he won't lose his charisma, not in front of Gray ! So he turn around and facing another boy in front of him with a smile. Gray gave him a sly smirk instead, "... so you'd told Lucy ?" His hands clenched and the cold mist surrounding him, Loke gulped in worry. "Ah, of course Gray. You want to thank me know Gray ?" _Oo wrong move, Loke. _So what happened if a lion met with a cold blodded wolf ? _I think it's time to escape._

"Where are you going Loke ?" Gray asked smiling coldly. Loke who was ready to run can't move his body because it's surrounded by ice already. _Looks like the lion was caught by the wolf._ Loke was looking around and saw the guild still in a tight fight. Gray stood in front of him with a look that is ready to destroy the guild. _It seems that it wasn't just me who'll be frozen to death today_. _Time to dissapear now._ But before vanished to his world, Loke found his master sitting still in her stunning face with a tint of pink in her cheek watching a certain ice-mage. _I think I'm doing the right thing, although I have to be frozen like this._

~in spirit world after the event~

"Hatsyiiiiii"

"Leo you okay ?" asked a worried Aries.

_Darn you Gray ! Your ice is too cold !_

**Gray : Hey oldman, why are you suggesting me to choose her ?**

**Gildarts : Isn't it obvious that you like her ?**

**Gray : I never said that.**

**Gildarts : You're in denial. I've made sure to Loke about the girl you like. And boy, I'm so right about it.**

**Gray : *swearing***

**Gildarts : But seriously Gray, you could make her cry if you choose the other one.**

**Gray : I'm choosing no one.**

**Gildarts : Of course thanks to Loke.**

**Gray : *frown* *cursing Loke* (Loke :Hatsyiiii)**

**Gildarts : But it's true right ? I told you to choose her because of that. **

**Gray : Just shut up will you !**

**Gildarts : If I shut my mouth up, who do you want to talk to, kiddo ?**

***By the way, the whole guild frozen in ice***

**Gray : I'll go home then.**

**Lucy : Hey I'll go too.**

**Gildarts : oooohh ~ be carefull you two. And have a nice walk together ~**

***After saying that Gildarts turn into an ice block***

***Lucy sweatdrop***

**Gray : Come on Lucy !**

**Lucy : *walks behind Gray***

**A/N : Ahhh finally done ! Is it too long for oneshot ? Please review minna ! Arigato gozaimasu Anyway , please support my other fics Twins Brother, I'm updating soon. Thank you :D**


End file.
